My twilight diaries sequel
by chocoholic96
Summary: Sequel to my twilight diaries! damon and bella moments.
1. Party crasher!

**My twilight diaries sequel**

**Chapter 1**

**Hi everyone this is the sequel to my twilight diaries. This is set in eclipse and at the end of season 2 it's for everyone that wanted more Damon and Bella moments; I had this idea when I was writing my twilight diaries. I was going to write a full story but the plot is too long. Please review!**

**Bella pov**

The party was in full swing. Even I had to admit I was having fun. Being immortal really made me see the joy in the little human things I had do. Unfortunately, Jacob had crashed the party. To Alice's joy. He stood with his pack at his flack. "What is going on?" he asked.

"An army is coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town" Jasper answered.

"What army?"

"Newborns are kind" Carlisle said.

"There after Bella"

"Why?" Jacob asked. "She's a vampire" Jacob snarled. He still upset. He had found out about it after I punched him, he had kissed me. I loved the look on his face when I decked him. There was blood pouring down from his broken nose. He deserved it.

"Victoria doesn't know that Bella is a vampire" Edward snarled back at him. "It won't matter all she wants is Bella dead" he whispered kissing my hair.

"Bella is already dead" Jacob said back.

"Well she wants me dead forever" I hissed.

"We have to fight them" Carlisle said.

"Their army is to large, we have need help" Jasper said, "Newborns are much stronger than we are we need more people"

Jacob looked to his pack who nodded, "we're in" He answered.

"Thank you" Carlisle said.

I felt my phone vibrate. I hastily answered it. Carlisle and the pack were talking through ideas. I walked out into the open air still in the light of the large house. "Hello" I called into the phone.

"Bella!" Elena's voice answered. She sounded alarmed; my mind went to the worst. We had stayed in contact with each since we had left. She had been through a lot. The vampire they had killed had come back alive. It turned out that they couldn't kill him. I kept asking her if I could help, if we all could help but she said that she didn't want more of her friends getting hurt.

"Elena what's wrong?" I asked becoming as alarmed as she was.

"It's Damon, Bella" she rushed. My heart sank. "He's been bitten"

"What?"

"Tyler bit him, he's dying Bella"

"Dying? He can't be dying Elena" I was becoming distressed.

"He's badly sick, but you know what happened to rose, I fear he doesn't have long"

"Tell him I'll be there soon, I'm on my way Elena" I ran back into the house. They were still talking.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Its Damon he's been bitten" I answered. I grabbed my jacket and the keys to the car, everyone was staring at me. "He's dying I have to go, to mystic falls I have to see him"

Edward put an arm out to stop me.

"Alice said that they're be here in three days, I'll be back by then" I explained. He looked at me. "I have to go Edward" He continued to look at me in the eye. "It's Damon, Edward"

Without a word he lifted his arm and let me leave. I got in the car and drove to mystic falls dreading what I was going too.

**That's the chapter! Please review! This story is not going to be very long but I hope you like it. Chocoholic96 :)**


	2. As I lay dying

**My twilight diaries sequel**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella pov**

I ran to the door as fast as I could. I knocked on the door and waited impatiently for an answer. The door swung up to reveal Elena. Her face was one of sadness but relief at my return. "O my god, Bella thank goodness your here" she exclaimed striding forward to hug me.

"How is he?" I asked leaning out of her embrace. Her features contorted into an uncomfortable grimace.

"He's not good Bella" she answered. Elena walked back into the house I followed quickly. We began up the stairs towards Damon's room. I grabbed Elena's arm and stopped her.

"Elena what exactly happened?" I asked in a hush tone. I knew Damon could hear us but I hoped he was too bad off to bother trying to pay attention to us. She frowned.

"It was before the sacrifice, you know the sun and the moon curse" she began. I nodded for her to continue with the story. "But of course Damon had other ideas, he forced me to drink his blood and when I got mad at him for doing it, he tried to stop the whole thing from happening"

"And he got bit" I finished. She nodded sadly.

"But what's going to happen Elena? If this is like what happened to Rose, then I'm not being the one to stake him, I can't do that!" I exclaimed feeling my heart grow heavy in my chest and tears threaten to take over at the thought of killing someone i loved as much as Damon.

"It won't come to that Bella, Stefan is trying to find a cure" she explained. "I need you to take care of him" she said.

"What if Stefan can't find a cure? That other wolf told Damon there wasn't one!"

She hugged me comforting me, "He asked for you Bella, he needs you" she whispered. Elena drew back and I nodded. Taking a deep breath to steady myself I continued up the stairs and to Damon's room.

I nearly broke down at what I saw. Damon lay sleeping on his bed, half wrapped in the white sheets. His face was pale white and his forehead was covered in a thin layer of sweat which matted his dark hair to the surface of his skin. At my entrance his pitch black eyes opened lazily. Even sick he managed a small smirk that made him groan gruffly. "Damon" I breathed. Cautiously I walked over to the bed, sitting down to perch on the empty side and lean over to stroke his hair.

"Bella" he whispered. I forced my best smile; he didn't by it and groaned. "I was hoping you would come"

"Of course I would" I soothed. My eyes went to Elena, who stood in the doorway. She looked at me for a few seconds.

"I'll leave you two alone, I have to talk with bonnie" she left.

I looked back at Damon, his eyes were closed. My fingers still brushed over his heated skin. I remembered the symptoms that Elena had given me when she was explaining about Rose; fever, hunger, hallucinations.

"I don't need a babysitter Bella" he moaned softly. I frowned.

"Then think of this as one friend visiting another friend" i smiled.

"Of course, one vampire friend visiting their dying vampire friend" he coughed.

"You're not going to die Damon" I dismissed thinking of what Elena had told me. To keep myself busy I began tucking the covers around his limp form. Unfortunately I made the mistake of lifting the sheet off of his left arm and caught a glimpse of the bite. It was purple and pulsing. I sucked in another sharp breath.

"Don't be stupid Bella look at me" His eyes met mine. "I know I still look devilishly handsome, but I've gone through this before; with Rose" I laugh at his big headedness but frown at the last bit. "I was there, I was the one who killed her" his eyes close and I can tell he's remembering her. When I had found out they were going out I was so happy for him.

"I know Damon" I say softly, shifting to lie on the bed next to him. He smiles weakly as I place my arm around over his chest and snuggle into his side. "I'm not going to leave you"

We lay there for hours. Soon he falls asleep but I just lay with him, listening to the beating of his heart. Though Elena gave me the hope I needed the fear was still there. I couldn't let him die. Damon won't die.

**That's the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. The more reviews I get the quicker I can update because every review gives me more inspiration and motivation. Thank to everyone who has favourite my story already and to I am Nobody for reviewing the first chapter. Truthfully there might be some more Edward and Jacob stuff in the later chapters but right now it's all Bella and Damon .Chocoholic96 :)**


	3. Damon and Bella

**My twilight diaries sequel**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella pov**

At some point I fell asleep. When I woke my fingers found the empty cold sheets. Instantly my eyes opened. "Damon?" I whispered sleepily. I sat up and searched the room; he was gone. "Damon?" I shouted. The rip of plastic followed by the intoxicating smell of blood sent me spiriting down the stairs to the basement. I gasped. Damon sat, surrounded by empty blood bags. "Damon" I said relieved but shocked as I fell to my knees in front of him. He began to shake. His eyes were frightful, and blood was smeared over his mouth. My arms wrapped around his body and tried to keep him still. "It's ok, it's ok" I whispered. My left hand rubbed his back while my other smoothed the hair at the nap of his neck.

"Let's get you back to bed ok" I said slowly pulling his arm over my shoulder and standing up. With ease I supported us both. As we climbed the stairs he groaned, hunching over. It took us 10 minutes to get to his room. Every time he moaned I had to stop.

When we got to his room I tucked him back into bed. Hastily, I went to the bathroom and got out a cloth. Wetting it at the sink before going back over to his bed. I sat down against his headboard and pulled him over so his head rested on the side of my stomach. Gently I wiped his mouth, turned the flannel inside out and began dabbing his forehead. "You know you very, very good at this whole looking after the sick vampire thing" he smirked. I smiled down at him.

"Thank you" I whispered leaning down to kiss the top of his head. He smiled weakly.

"Talk to me", he whispered. "Take my mind of things"

"What do you want me to talk about?" I asked brushing the hair away from his face, holding the dampened cloth to his forehead.

"Anything what's been happening with you?" he asks his eyes close somewhat peacefully.

"Well the usual" I said. "Vampire bitch wants me dead, newborn army threatening my family, everyday things" I joke half-heartedly. It worked he gives me a breathy laugh which makes me smile at him. "Ohhhhhh", I jump, "I punched a werewolf in the face" I said proudly not caring that it wasn't really helping the situation. His eyes open and he looks up at me questioningly.

"What?"

"You know my friend Jacob the werewolf, or shape shifter, however you want to think of it. He kissed me and I punched him" I explain.

"Let me guess he did what I did and kissed you when you didn't want it" he nestles back into my side and closes his eyes. Probably because he still was annoyed at himself for doing it.

"No, not exactly", I sighed. "He tried to use his strength against me" I whisper.

"What?" he half yelled. Damon tried to sit up but I caught him and pulled him back to me.

"Shhhhh don't worry I dealt with him" I hushed. "He found out then that I was a vampire, it was quite funny, I don't know my own strength" I giggle slightly, going back to dabbing his face.

"Did you hurt him badly?" he asked.

"He had a badly broken nose for about five minutes" I laugh. "He healed fast though stupid werewolf" I hiss.

"That's my Bella" He breathed blissfully. I roll my eyes but smile at the same time. In minutes he falls unconscious. Slowly I slip his head of my stomach and onto the pillow. I press in Elena number and have my phone to my ear.

"Hello" she answers.

"Elena has Stefan found the cure yet?" I ask.

"Stefan hasn't called me and I can't get through to his phone" she said. "Is Damon ok?" Elena asked.

I look over at him sleeping, he still looked really bad. "Damon's the same as before" I answered.

**That's the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, the reviews really helped me in writing this chapter :) . I'm really happy that you like the story and hope you liked this. Again the more reviews I get the faster I review. Chocoholic96 :)**


	4. Warning sign

**My twilight diaries sequel**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella pov**

Damon awakes in pain, clutching his chest. Instantly I wrap my arms around him and try to soothe his tense muscles. "Shhhhhh its ok Damon" I whisper. It takes a while but I feel him relax. My hand came's up to cup his cold, pale face. His temperature had been hot and cold for the last few hours. "Your fine Damon" I said quietly, "How about I go get you a drink, some blood might help" I said slipping off the bed.

"Thank God, yes please" he smirks. I look at him once before making my way downstairs. Grabbing a couple of blood bags from the basement I make my way back up to his room. My hunger was growing, so I had got a blood bag for myself. On my way up I went into the library to get some glasses. Smirking to myself, I picked up a bottle of his favourite scotch. I think we could both could use a bit of this.

The front door opens. It must have been Elena to check on Damon. She had brought round a change of clothes yesterday; it wasn't very practical to look after Damon in a short party dress. Mostly because he kept looking at my cleavage. He may be sick but he's still the Damon we all know. I now wore grey skinny jeans and a dark plum camisole. "Elena?" I called out, turning to the door. Deep down I was hoping to see Stefan holding 'the miracle cure'. I was met by neither. Instead Sheriff Forbes stood in front of me, gun raised. Police followed in spreading out throughout the first floor, all armed.

"Where's Damon?" she asked. It took me seconds to react, dropping the blood bags and running for her. I was quick but she shot without hesitation. I let out a scream, which I knew to Damon would be the warning sign. He would be gone in minutes. A needle pierced my back and I knew what it was; vervain. In mere moments I was sent to sleep, everything went black.

**That's the chapter! It's really short I know but I think the next chapter is going to be long and I don't really like splitting up a chapter because it makes the pacing all weird. Anyway I hope you liked it anyway. I promise that the next chapter will be long and there will be more sweet stuff between Damon and Bella. Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter! Chocoholic96 :)**


	5. Never let me go

**My twilight diaries sequel**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella pov**

My head throbbed. I opened my eyes and groaned, bringing my hand up to my hold my hurting head. I still lay on the floor of the boarding house. Slowly I lifted my body from the floor. My eyes were met by the site of the police men lying around. Damon. He must have knocked them out before he left. Quickly I had my phone in my in my hand. Dialling the number and placing it to my ear. The phone keep ringing. "Damn it Elena" I shout. I try another number.

"Hi", she calls down the phone.

"O thank God, Caroline" I said.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"It's Damon. He gone" I answered. I walk over to the door, getting my jacket.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"Your mum came by, she vervained me and Damon knocked her and the others out, and now he's gone"

"Ok I'll help you find him. He's probably in town, there's a film night on he must want some blood"

I frown, "Where's Elena I can't get through to her" I get into my car and start driving.

"I don't know"

"Ok, I'm on my way" I snap my phone shut and drive as fast as i can to town. When i get there Caroline's waiting.

"Bella, I can't find him"

"I'll try Elena again" she nodded.

The phone rings but this time she answers.

"Bella" she calls.

"Elena..." suddenly the sound of a gunshot, cuts through the noises of the crowd. Both mine and Caroline's heads turn to the grill. Nobody else notices.

We look at each other. That must have been him, I nod towards the grill and she nods, before running off to the bar.

"Elena" I begin again but i feel him behind me, his eyes on me, I turn on my heel. "Damon" I breathed, wrapping my arms around his neck. "O thank God" I whisper into his neck. He groans and his body rests onto mine.

"Bella" he whispered. His hands come up to stroke my hair gently.

"Let's get you home"

We get back to the boarding house. He falls back onto the bed. "Im going to die" he said. I roll my eyes. "Tell Stefan I'm sorry, for all of it" I frown.

"I will"

"I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here; I deserve this I deserve to die"

"Don't say that Damon, you are a good man" I hit his chest lightly. "You are good, deep down you are"

"Yeah, deep" he laugh coughs.

"I was surprise you didn't want Elena here with you" I said.

"No" he dismisses. "I have a new girl in my sights; she's annoyingly smart, beautiful, funny, everything I've ever wanted and more" he whispers. His hand curves around my cheek so lovingly that I can't help but smile. Damon's fingers trail down my hair, twisting around the curls at the end.

My eyes meet his and I smile once again thinking of something. "Can you stand?" I ask.

He looks at me like if gone mad. "Probably just about why?" he asks watching me carefully with those icy blue crystals. I literally jump of the bed, walking round to his side and helping him up to his feet. I lead him around to the space. Leaving him briefly to turn on his speakers. I smile as 'Never let me go' by Florence and the machine begins to play softly. I return back to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, he instantly wraps his around my waist understanding what I want.

"Because, I still owe you a dance" I smile. Lazily we begin to sway, but it's enough to make him smile.

"So this is paying your debt is it" he mocks. There's still a hint of seriousness to his tone that makes me sad.

"No this is to show you that I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you" I said firmly. As we dance my head rests against his chest. He leans down mostly for support, so his cheek rests against my head.

My heart falls heavy as the song ends. But we stay there in each other's arms. Soon he pulls away. I look up at him. For once he looks peaceful.

Without a word I lead him back to bed. Lying down in the same stance, our arms around each other firmly.

"I know you love Edward" he whispers. I shift so we're eye to eye; I knew where this was going. "But you know that I love you" he whispers. His eyes start to close; I lean in closer to him. When his eyes close I press my lips to his softly. Right at that moment I realise the truth behind my next words; "I love you too Damon" I whisper pulling back only to watch his face.

"Thank you" he whispers weakly. I truly do love him, as much as Edward or maybe more I don't know. I don't get a second to think about it.

"Really it's me you should be thanking" I turn to see Katherine at the door. "Im the one who brought the cure" she waves a bottle of what looks like blood in the air. I slip of the bed to let her give Damon the blood, and watch her.

"You got free" he groans.

"Thanks to you" Katherine said. "I owed you a favour" she smile stroking his face. She stood and turned to me.

"Well, well, well isn't this a surprise i was expecting to find my lovely doppelganger at his bedside but instead I find the stupid brunette vampire" she said.

My eyes narrowed.

"I thought you already had a boyfriend" she smiled. "But I see your sluttier than I thought" Katherine smirked.

"Don't you have to be somewhere? Do you have somebody else's life to ruin? That's sort of your thing is it not" I snap.

She laughs, "feisty again. I like it, no wonder you have Damon eating out of the palm of your hand"

I roll my eyes.

"Do me a favour. Tell your precious Elena about Stefan's given himself over to Klaus for the cure"

"Wait what?"

"He just sacrificed everything to save Damon" she said. "well at least she will still have him to keep her company" she smiled.

"Goodbye Katherine" I said.

"Goodbye Bella. But not for long I do hope. See you soon" she left.

I turned back to Damon; the cure had finally taken affect. Hours later I had told Elena about Stefan. She told me to go back to get ready for the attack, I left that night. On my way home all I could think about was Damon and how I felt. Could I possibly love him more? I didn't know. But I was sure I would know the moment I got to forks. The moment I got back to Edward. Tears streamed down my face. Damon was alive, and now I would have to choose.

**Please review and tell me what you think! As you know the more reviews the faster i write. What do you think of Bella and Damon? Should she get together with Damon? Please review! Chocoholic96:)**


	6. Do I love Damon

**My twilight diaries sequel**

**Chapter 6**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I guess you want Damon and Bella to be together but will they? Thank you again and enjoy!**

**Bella pov**

As I drove up to the house I started to panic. The cars were parked in the garage. Emmett and Rosalie were fixing one of them. "Hey Bella" Emmett called. He ran up and gave me a huge bear hug, now I wasn't so fragile he just laughed when I protested.

"Emmett" I said sternly. He put me down with a frown. I held back a giggle; he always looked like a naughty child when he frowned. I sighed and stood up on my toes to hug him. "Where's Edward?" I asked when he let me go once again.

"Where he normally is, playing his stupid music" he smirked. I gave him a smile before walking into the house. The notes of my melody filled the room, I couldn't help but frown. Unknowingly he was making this much worse. He didn't turn to greet me, but stayed where he was, playing effortlessly.

"Hi" I said, walking over and sitting down on the stool next to him, he didn't look at me.

"How's Damon?" he asked, I knew he probably didn't give a crap about Damon's wellbeing. I was sure he never liked him, and after the whole kissing thing he never will. Not once does he look away from his hands that swept fluently.

"He's fine" I whisper. My song ends but I'm to busy thinking, even now my lips still tingled.

Finally Edward looks at me. "Everything ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, of course" I said.

He gave me a crooked smile, the one that used to make my heart skip a beat. Now all I could do was wonder. He leans in and presses his lips to mine. Something feels off. In seconds he wraps his hands around my waist and neck, pulling me to him. Edwards's long fingers curve around me cheek; I pull away, flinching from his touch. I'm left staring at him for a few seconds he's golden eyes confused. "Are you sure everything's ok?" he asked. He tries to pull me back to him but I pull away again, untangling myself from his embrace and standing up.

"Im fine" I snap.

"Did something happen between you two?" he yelled. "Did he kiss you again?" his face is angry.

"No, no. He didn't kiss me" I yelled. I kissed him. I kissed him and now I don't know what's going on, I think to myself.

"Then what's wrong?" he asks.

"I don't know" I reply. The room goes quite, the tension is too much. "I have to go" I said running for the door. He doesn't try to stop me. I run out to my car, tears threatening to spill over.

"You ok Bella?" Emmett asks running over to me. I swallow back the tears.

"Of course I'm fine" I whisper.

"Are you still coming over tonight? Me and everyone are going hunting. Edward already fed, he was looking forward to it being just the two of you" his tone goes from kind to 'Emmett' in moments. I roll my eyes. Edward and I alone didn't sound like the best thing at the moment.

"Yes, I'm coming. I just have to go hunting myself" he nodded.

I get in my car and drive off, towards Forks hospital. I needed blood, but not bambi. Carlisle had told me that he wouldn't be able to get any for me. He was unsure if it would be good for me.

**Please review and tell me what you think! Chocoholic96:)**


	7. Edward proposal

**My twilight diaries sequel**

**Chapter 7**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed my last chapter! The next chapter is going to be a long one I can feel it ;) well I hope you enjoy this one! Please review!**

**Bella pov**

I pack my things and head over to his house. I can't get out of this, Alice had told Charlie already and that meant I had to go, so it didn't look weird. As I drove up the annoyingly long drive way, I again started to panic. I walked through the already open door, nobody was there. "Edward" I called.

Within seconds he was down the stairs, keeping on the last few steps. "Bella" he grinned, his crooked smile. I stood where I was. He smiled, he held out his hand for me to take. Cautiously, I walked over to him and took his hand. My heart started to race, but not for the reasons I was sure Edward was thinking about. My heart no longer jumped when he touched me like it did when I was human. I forced a smile for him. Tonight was the night. I was going to have to tell him I couldn't do this anymore.

At vampire speed we went to his room. The large gold bed still took up the most of his room. Edward led me to the bed and sat down. "I was so glad that Alice was able to get us sometime alone" he whispered. Oh crap. This was already off to a bad start, and it wasn't going to get any better for us.

"Edward I have to talk to you about something" I said quickly.

"Me first" he said a bit dismissively. I looked at him. "Things have been a bit weird between us for a while" he continued. "I still think it all started the moment Damon forced himself on you"

I sighed.

"Anyway, I was happy about getting this time with you because it meant we could try and get closer again" As he spoke his hand came up to cradle my face. I forced myself not to pull away. It still felt wrong; when Damon held me like this it felt so right. He leant in to kiss me, I didn't move, I just stayed there motionless. He felt me stiffen. Pulling back, his face looked off put and I could swear there was a small flicker of annoyance in his eyes. "I wanted to ask you something" he said, the 'breathtaking' smile came back, it looked more like a mask to stop me from seeing how he was really feeling.

"Now that you are a vampire, we have forever to spend together" In my mind I was cringing at his words. "I want to do this right, for both of us" he slid of the bed. Grabbing something from the drawers. He came back to pick me up and led me into the space. Please NO! I screamed internally at the beautiful man in front of me. He slid down on to one knee. "Isabella Swan?" he looked up at me, from under his impossibly long eyelashes. "I promise to love you forever. Every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

He opened a little black satin box, nestled inside was a long oval shaped ring, the diamonds were set on slanted rows, and the band was a narrow gold. That set a fragile web around the gorgeous crystals.

The seconds ticked my, I still did not move. Panic yet again ran through me, I was sure Edward could see me visibly shaking. The word I wanted to say contorted into a lump in my throat. Tears sprang to my eyes. Edward looked up at me still; I could tell he was confused to my speechlessness. Finally I got the courage I needed. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. My body stilled. My mouthed opened and I solemnly said; "No".

**That's the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! As always the more reviews the faster I write and the longer the reviews the happier I get :) so what going to happen next? Even I don't actually know ;). Chocoholic96:)**


	8. On coming rage

**My twilight diaries sequel**

**Chapter 9**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed my last chapter! Chocoholic96:)**

I stared down at him, scared about what was going to happen next. "What?" he asked confused. He still stayed on bended knee.

"Im sorry" I whispered, a single tear streamed down from my eye. In seconds he lunged up, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him. Swiftly, my hands came up to force him away, but he held onto my waist with his superior strength.

"Why?" he asked firmly.

"I can't do it Edward, I can't marry you. It's not fair for either of us" I whispered.

"But of course it is. We love each other, we are meant to be together forever" he said, hugging me closer.

I pushed him away; he backed up a few feet. "What is wrong?" Edward seethed.

"Everything Edward, I'm tired of you always thinking you can control me, control what I do, who I see. It's just so stupid how protective you are of me. Edward I'm a vampire now, nothing can hurt me"

"Bella, all I've ever wanted was the best for you, to keep you safe"

"You said that we have forever to live" I whispered. That's it we have forever, and I can't it as a lie"

"Bella what lie?" he asked. He moved forward to stand in front of me, his hands raised to my face. Edwards thumb caressed my check. Another tear fell down my face.

"That I still love you"

He looked deep into my eyes. His face and voice full of resolve, "you love him"

He didn't have to be able to read my mind to know the truth; I gave him a weak nod. He nodded sharply. "And that's all I have to know" he said solemnly.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"No, I told you when I came back, I will stay with you until you wish me away"

"I will always care for you Edward, deeply" I said.

"I know but you love him more" his perfectly constructed mask faltered for a moment. His face was pained. I turned for the door.

"I'll stay with Jacob tonight, tell Alice and everyone that I'm sorry" I whispered before taking of down the stairs. I drove over the reservation and stopped pulling out my phone. I dialled in the number of the person I desperately needed to hear. The phone was at my ear and I waited. Nothing, the dialling tone echoed in my mind. "Pick up, pick up, please!" I part hissed, part sobbed. Still nothing. I cut of my phone.

What was going on? Stefan was gone, I knew that. Was he looking for him? Was he comforting Elena? She was so distraught the last time I saw her.

Jacob let me stay with him for the night.

**The next day**

Me and the wolves gathered in the clearing, ready for the attack. I heard movement in the trees and turned. It was Cullens.

"I didn't think you would come" I said.

"We couldn't let you fight be yourself" Edward said sadly.

"I'm not alone" I nodded towards the giant wolves staring at us as they made their way towards the woods.

"Bella, we might not be together but I will never let you get hurt" Edward said.

"Now let's kick some vampire BUUTTTTTT!" Emmett boomed. We all laughed at him, moving out to stand in a line.

"Alice?" I asked, not taking my eyes of the woods opposite.

"The army will be here any second now" she answered. Seconds later they appeared. There must have been at least 30 vampires all crimson eyed and baring their teeth.

"Let's do this" I whispered. Everyone nodded; each of them crouched into a protective position ready to kill. From the crowd walked the woman who craved my death.

"Bella" she spat.

"Victoria" I hissed.

"I was hoping to drag this out, but I guess I'm just going to have to settle for killing you myself" she smirked, "ready to die Bella?" she asked smugly.

"That's where you are wrong" I said, "I'm already dead" I smiled at her, my fangs elongated and the veins under my eyes popped out. Victoria's eyes widened, and I laughed. "Victoria are you ready to die?" I asked her back.

She hissed and ran forward, the silent order for her army to attack. They stampeded towards us, there were already mangled screams erupting form the trees. I dodged under Victoria's arm and spun around, grabbing her by the flame of red that protruded from her head. I threw her into the nearest tree which snapped in half and splintered with a ear shattering snap. The sound echoed the clearing. Everyone around us was fighting, limbs were ripped of their marble bodies and scattered around the place. The wolves lunged out of the shadows of the trees and attacked.

Victoria stood, her eyes narrowed. I gave her another smile and she ran for me again. This time she got a hold of me and was sent to the ground. My cheek began to bleed. Slowly I stood and turned to her. She noticed the blood.

"What are you?" she asked. She probably was wondering why I could still bleed.

"Im a vampire" I said simply. "A real vampire"

"Wait your of the other kind, the ones that burn, and compel humans" I didn't say anything. "The vampires that die from a stake in the heart"

I ran for her but she gripped my shirt and dragged me to the ground. Victoria pinned me to the ground with ease. She grabbed a branch from the ground. I looked around in panic but everyone was occupied, Edward caught my eye and he angrily ripped he head of one of the vampires. Before he could get to me another attacked him. my attention snapped back to Victoria. Who was staring down at me with a vengeful look, which soon turned to a smug smile.

She raised the branch above her head. I was going to die.

**That's the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Chocoholic96:) **


	9. authors note

**my twilight diaries sequel**

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Sorry i havent updated in a while. I have just been looking over my last chapter and have realised that i have messed up with the chapter numbers. The next chapter will be updated in a moment. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Chocoholic96:)**


	10. Saviour

**My twilight diaries sequel**

**Chapter 10**

**This is the LAST CHAPTER!**

**Bella pov**

I braced myself for death, my eyes stayed on the woman above me. "Prepare to die" she purred, before raising the stake high. I looked around at everyone who was still fighting; each in turn caught sight of me and stopped. I hoped that they would all live, that I wouldn't be responsible for them.

For a few seconds I held their gazes, Victoria pulled me back to her with a hiss. Her grip around the makeshift stake tightened, her hands hastily descended and my eyes snapped shut. He would never know how I felt, I would never see him again. Goodbye Damon I love you. My mind whispered.

Suddenly, her weight was off me. My eyes opened in shock, in time to see her crash to the ground metres away in a flash of black and red. Growls and hiss erupted from the bundling mass that rolled around on the dirty ground. The movements slowed and revealed my saviour.

Damon superiorly pinned an untimely furious Victoria to the grass, he gave me a smirk and a wink. In one swift move he was on his feet and sent the red headed vampire hurdling towards the trees. Damon walked over to me and held out his hand to help me to my feet. "Believe me, I have never been so glad to see you annoyingly smug face" I said, reaching up to grip his hand. He smiled down at me. "Why did you come? What about Stefan?" I asked as he pulled me up. My head was dizzy from being this close to him. I gave a quick glance over to the Cullen's and wolves that were now finished with the vampires.

"You saved me, I save you. It's what we do. We protect each other" he whispered.

At this moment all I want is to talk to him, to tell him everything about me and Edward. About me and him. But a growl from Victoria brings me back to reality. Damon steps in front of me, protecting me. I glance at Edward, who gives me a saddened look.

"Oh Bella, What's this? You have a new mate?" she smirked.

"Shut up Victoria" I yell.

I stepped out from behind Damon and gave her my best menacing look.

"No you shut up. I came to kill you and I'm not leaving till I do"

She ran for me. I dodged her and swirled around, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her to me. My left hand held her head while my right arm snaked around her neck, holding her in my steel grip.

"Then I guess you never will" I purred into her ear, "Goodbye Victoria, one and for all" with that my right hand lifted to the other side of her head and ripped it off with one sudden jerk of my arms.

Her limp body fell to the ground. I threw her head into one of the fires the Cullen's had made, and sighed. It was over, everyone was safe. My old family, my real family, Damon. Damon.

I turned to him and gave him a smile, behind him the Cullen's were throwing random body parts into the fire, which raged with every added vampire. The flames burned with a purple tint and the fumes were sickly sweet in perfume.

"I need to talk to you" I said. Walking over to him, he gave me a confused look.

"I'm sorry Bella, I don't think we have time for that" Alice dismissed, pushing past me and looking in to the woods. I saw Edward stiffen.

"The volturi, their coming. They will be here in 5 minutes" he said.

A growl followed by a sound of bones cracking echoed through the clearing. We all turned to see Jacob groaning on the ground, clutching his body. Around him the pack were ripping apart the last vampire.

I ran to him, yanking of my jacket to cover him with. I fell to my knees, at Jacob's side. "Jacob" I whispered.

He gave out a loud groan.

"Damn it Jacob! I had him!" Leah screamed.

"Oh shut up lead" Sam barked.

The whole pack came running out of the woods in their human forms and crowded around him.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Leah tried to take down the last vampire by herself and she failed" Paul sneered.

Leah gave him her signature death glare.

"We'll take him back to the reserve" Sam said. I nodded and they all picked him up.

"I will come round later and look at him" Carlisle said.

"Their almost here" Alice announced.

We all got back into a line. I stood in front of Damon.

"Whats going on?" he asked, his warm breathe tingled my ear.

"The volturi, some of their guard" I whispered back.

He didn't say another thing because we could all hear the approach. Seconds later their bodies broke out from the trees; Demetri, Felix, Alec and Jane.

"Cullens" she greeted coldly.

"Jane" Edward answered.

"Who is this?" she asked, looking over me to Damon. My stance shifted slightly to shield him from Jane's gaze.

"His name is Damon Salvatore" I answered firmly. Maybe tad to firmly.

"From your protective position, I can only observe that you have a great deal of affection for him" Jane stated. "Have you moved on from your precious Edward"

I stayed quiet.

"I'm sure that Caius would be interested of you still being human"

"I'm not human" I dismiss. She raises a eyebrow at me. I give her a beaming smile, fangs and all. Jane's eyes widen. She looks behind me and steps back.

I follow her eyes and see Damon's vampired up with me, his face set in a sinister smile. I hold back a giggle, even though there a flicker of fear deep in my stomach.

"I'm not human, meaning I'm not a danger to you" I hissed.

"I guess not" she said backing away.

"Goodbye Jane" I said.

They left.

I twirl around, to face Damon. "I really need to talk to you"

"Of course" he said.

We drive to the reservation and stop at the reservation start. What the hell do I say?

I get out of the car and lean against the door, he gets out and comes to lean against it next to me, a worried expression on his face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Damon asked turning to me.

"I broke up with Edward" I rush. I look at him for a couple of moments to assess his reaction.

"What why?" he asked. "I thought you loved him? That everything was going great with you two" he questioned.

"It was until I went to you" I said slowly. "When I realised the truth, and then Edward asked me to marry him and when he was down on one knee all it did was confirm how I feel" again my words flood out in my desperate need to get them out, before I lose my nerve.

"And what truth is that? What do you feel?" he asked confused.

"I love you" I whispered softly.

Every emotion ran past the black depths of his eyes, each flicker different and forcing my stomach into flips. I watched as he settled on joy, a triumphant smile tugging at his lips.

"I love you Damon, I want you" I said this time my voice is stronger, full of certainty.

He doesn't say a thing, but leans in swiftly. Curling his hand around my cheek, the way that makes me shiver into myself and pulling me to him. Our lips meet and I melt into him. Slowly, my hand snakes around to the back of his head, knotting into the dark threads of hair at the nape of his neck and forcing him impossibly close to me.

We turn so I'm pressed against the car. His hands come down to lift me up, and I wrap my legs around his waist, crossing my brown boot clad ankles. The kiss deeps until we both crave air and grudgily part, panting like made.

"I love you" I pant.

"I love you to Bella, forever" he whispers, our noses barely touching. Damon gives me a look that warms my insides and leaves me knowing he'll always be there for me. He sweeps down to place a small, sweet kiss on my lips. When we once again part, my smile is beaming, dangerously on the side hurting from how overjoyed I am.

We stay there for a couple of minutes, just staring at each other. Every now and then he would place a gentle kiss on my lips, nose or cheek.

Way to soon, it begins to go into sunset and I remember about Jacob. We drive the rest of the way to his house and pull up just outside. The wolves pile out of their small house, standing in the doorway or lounging about against the front.

Their intent gazes zero in on my hand wrapped in Damon's as we walk towards the house. I look down and tighten my grip around his warm fingers.

"He's vampire" Paul barks.

"Yes, he's vampire" I force back the bite in my tone, and hold back the instinct to shove my fist in his face at the way he is looking at _my_ Damon. "But he is not a danger to any of you, or the tribe" i assure them, looking intently at Sam's unsure eyes.

Paul looked expectantly at Sam for some sort of order. "He is fine" Sam announced.

I nodded to him in thanks.

We walked down the hallway to Jacob's room. I raised a hand, silently ordering for Damon to stay here. He nodded to me.

I walked into his small bedroom. He lay across the bed he didn't exactly fit. Sam had mentioned that Carlisle had been round; he had to rebreak Jacob's bones because they had set wrong, he had also given him drugs. But they would burn of quickly in his boiling body.

"Bella" he groaned.

"Hi" I whispered softly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to see you stupid" I said rolling my eyes. "How are you?"

"I feel I a bit stoned. Few too many painkillers in my veins" he laughed.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good" I laugh thinking about the man outside the door, who right now I was sure was listening to this whole conversation"

"The Damon guy" he said a hint of annoyance in his tone. "Is he the one you love?"

I nod slowly. He gives a bitter frown. "What?" I ask as bitter as his expression.

"It's just a vampire got you in this position Bella, now your one and you just move onto another one"

"Your just mad that I'm not with you" I half shout, trying to calm my anger.

"We could have been good together Bella, when you were human" he gritted through his teeth. "You never gave another guy a try"

My teeth grind together audibly. "What just because i didn't go for you"

"I tried kissing you Bella, when I thought you were still human"

"But I don't look at that as a kiss, I look at it more as an assault" I hiss.

"Owww that hurts, like what you did to my face. Now that's what I call an assault" he shouted.

"You flipping deserved it" I scream. He face goes bitter again. "I love him Jacob!"

He doesn't react. "I love him, way more than Edward and way more than you" anger radiates through me. "You have to get over that Jake" the anger cuts out and i stare at him hurt by his dismissive look. Soon that stops and the real Jake shows through, my Jake. He's expression contorts at my reaction.

"I'm sorry Bella" he whispers.

"I care for you Jacob" I whisper, sitting to his side. "And one day you are going to make some girl, so happy, so so happy" I insist. "But Im not her"

He envelops my hands in his warm ones and I sigh.

"Does he really make you happy Bella?" he asked earnestly.

"Completely Jacob, he is all I need, forever" I whisper.

"Than I guess that is all I should want" he smiles up at me.

The door cracks open and Damon looks in. I stand slowly and walk over to him. Damon wraps his arms around my waist, holding me to him. I give him a small smile, reassuring him that Im ok.

"Take care of her ok" Jacob interrupts our little world, we look over to him. "I swear, you hurt her and I kill you" his tone is both playfully mocking and stern at the same time.

Damon looks at me and then back at my werewolf best friend. "I promise" he assures. Then his face turns stern. "But a warning back at you" he said menacingly. "You try and kiss her again, and I pound your face in"

Jacob smiles. "Got it?" Damon asks, not letting up on the death look.

"Got it" Jacob answers, raising both hands up.

"Good" Damon smirks at me, he grabs my hand and leads me out of the house and back to my car.

"Where are we going?" i ask playfully.

"I don't know, back to mystic falls. Maybe. I don't know. Anywhere as long as your with me I'm happy" he answers truthfully.

I give him a gentle kiss on the lips and look him in the eyes. "Where ever you are Damon , is where I'll be. Forever"

He turns the car on and drives out of the drive way. Out of the reservation and onto the open roads. Where ever we are, whatever we are doing we will always be together. Forever.

"I love you my beautiful Isabella" Damon says triumphantly.

"I love you too Damon" I sing.

I don't know what is going to happen with us, but I know that we be together and that's all I need. But this I know; Damon Salvatore is going to be _trouble_.

**That's the last chapter! i hope you liked it and that you enjoyed reading it. Now I know that it was the last chapter but i would still LOVE for you all to REVIEW! Please tell me what you think. Thank you all who have favourited, story alerted and reviewed my story and hope that you enjoyed reading it. Chocoholic96 :)**


End file.
